


The Price of Happiness

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana tries not to break down for the girl she loves has a heart for someone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Happiness

"I'm not affraid of being alone,  
I'm just affraid of being vulnerable!"  
\- Motionless In White (Ghost In The Mirror)

Morgana was walking down the stairs. She had painted a smile on her face, contrasting with the black fear and apprehension dwelling within her heart. Morgause was standing in the doorframe, sending a smile back, the only one, the true Morgause... the unattainable one. Morgana reached her and planted a kiss to the corner of Morgause's lips. "Hey, beaut," she chirped. Morgana's heart was beating faster, all aflame. The blonde vixen giggled and Morgana felt like if she had just drank a goblet of poison. They walked out of the door, where Mordred was waiting. He kissed Morgause... long kiss. Morgana had to flatten all the strength to keep her tears within her eyes. Though she was pouring crimson regret and bitter bile, she faked the smile on her face - she practiced this art of hiding everyday. Morgana loathed herself for her foolish, contemptable love. Love is here only to hurt us, she thought.  
When Mordred left, Morgause came to Morgana, a poor broken figure sitting on the stairs. Morgause sat down next to Morgana and embraced her trembling shoulder. Then she noticed a teardrop, running on the edge of Morgana's cheek. Morgause wiped the tear away with her soft hand: "What happened, my dear?"  
Morgana shook her head and sobbed: "I cannot tell you... I'd only hurt you if I did..." Morgause grinned: "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried - you are the most awesome person I do know." Morgana shivered again. Then she opened her vulnerable heart. She whispered so silently, that no one else but Morgause would be able to hear: "I love you." Morgause tightened her embrace: "I love you too... you are the best friend I could ever wish I had." Morgana kept shuddering. "No, you don't understand... I LOVE you."  
Morgause froze, stricken. "You mean..." Morgana just started to cry into Morgause's shoulder. Now it was Morgause who shivered. "But... but..." But I'm straight, she thought. She didn't dare to say it out loud.  
Morgana calmed down a bit, her bloodshot eyes making her look weary and tired, the flame in her heart extinguished by the horrific reality... it hit her even harder than she apprehended.

Morgause thought... "I'm affraid we can't see each other." The bitter truth had been spoken... it was as simple as that. Morgana couldn't gasp a word. "I'm sorry," said Morgause, rising to her feet, her hand off Morgana's shoulder. "I wish you forgot me and found someone you'd be happy with. If you weren't my friend, I couldn't hurt you..." This saying Morgause left. Morgana collapsed on the floor, breaking down in the whirl of sobs and cries.

"Don't you know I'm in love with you  
and I wasn't ready?"  
\- Disturbed (Asylum)


End file.
